


Sometimes I wish that this all would end

by Lionheart007



Series: Every light shines brighter after darkness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Touching, Sirius Black Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart007/pseuds/Lionheart007
Summary: The most noble and ancient house of Black hostes a family gathering. How Sirius hates those. It's always the same, he has to be in a room full of sick and mad people and ends up a bit more broken after each gathering. This one being no exception.
Series: Every light shines brighter after darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Sometimes I wish that this all would end

It was one of those family gatherings again, even though there were present many people that didn't belong to the Black family. But then again the purebloods were all related somehow.

They all sat around a big table, were having a good time and were talking about how those 'disgusting mudbloods' shouldn't have the right to live.

Everyone except one that is, 14 year old Sirius shifted uncomfortably on his seat, not just because of what was said, which he strongly disagreed with. But the main reason for his squirming was Mulciber. The hand of the a lot older man beside him was placed on Sirius' tigh, occasionally travelling up. Sirius, not knowing any other way to get out of this situation, jumped up and left the room in a hurry.

All the people, that were previously ignoring him, looked at him in shock. Orion Black's face was slowly turning red in anger as he followed his son outside.

"What do you think you're doing?" boomed Orion when he caught up with his son.

He grabbed Sirius by the collar and threw him against the wall. Sirius gritted his teeth.

"You're going to show your superiors respect and go apologise for leaving like this!" Orion exclaimed.

"I show respect to those who deserve it." Sirius retorted, leading to his father backhanding him with such a force that Sirius nearly fell.

"You're going to do what I tell you! And you will apologise to Mulciber." his voice shook with rage by now.

Sirius too started to feel anger bubble up in him, along with fear. "Maybe I will, when he stops touching me!"

Orion pinned Sirius against the wall once again, while saying:"Listen to me carefully, Mulciber asked me about you, I can't understand what he sees in you. Your a good for nothing waste of space, but he seems... interested in you." Sirius eyes went wide and he started to struggle against his father's grip, while Orion continued, "you will go to his guestroom after dinner and will let him do anything he wants to do with you."

"No", Sirius shook his head vigorously, "no, you can't... I don't... he..."

Sirius was cut off when white pain overtook him. It felt like every nerve of his body was on fire and a million knives were stabbed into him. He was sure that his screams could be heard in the dining room too, but nobody cared enough to go and look what was happening.

It was only Sirius after all, such things were normal.

He was writhing on the floor. It felt like a million years until the Cruciatus curse passed. He tried to stand up on shaky legs, but had to lean on the wall for support. He gazed at his father with a look of hate and, to his chagrin, fear.

"When will you learn to just do what I tell you to do? Now look to stop shaking, it's pathetic, than come back down. And I swear that I will torture you in front of all of them, if you don't, I'm sure our guests would enjoy it."

Muttering something like 'It' s a shame to call that pathetic excuse for a wizard my son' Orion left Sirius alone.

Sirius tried to make his way to his room and wash away the traces of tears that slipped during their conversation, but it wasn't that easy with his feet feeling like jelly.

When he finally arrived at his room, he heard footsteps behind him. Sirius turned around quickly, to his great displeasure there were standing Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery and Nott. He quickly wept his tears away, tried to conceile that he was shaking and glared at the broadly grinning older boys.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"You know what you said to dear Theodore before wasn't really nice, we decided that you need to learn a lesson and it just so happened that your dear father gave us a great idea as to how we should do that." Lucius Malfoy answered smugly.

In the next moment Sirius felt his body being trapped in the Body bind curse. The boys pushed him down on his knees and dread filling Sirius, he noted the bulges in the boys' trousers.

"But you are a pretty boy, I guess this is the only thing you'll ever be good for." said Nott, the others humming in agreement.

Then Sirius' mouth was filled, he gagged and choked. He felt like he was suffocating. He shut his eyes close and concentrated on breathing. He just wished that it was over soon, he wished he wouldn't feel the hardness inside his mouth or hear the pleasured groans and moans.

"They really raised you to be a slut, didn't they?" one of the older boys said, he didn't know who it was and it didn't really matter either.

He didn't even now who was inside him right now, who was holding his hair in a tight grip so that he wouldn't move and he didn't know if he wanted to know.

When _he_ came inside Sirius' mouth and pulled out, Sirius fell on his knees and hands and started coughing violently, he felt like throwing up. He tried to get up, but someone held him in place. "No, no, stay like this it is the perfect position." a voice behind him chuckled. He tried to fight, but then there were other hands on him.

At the end of it all Sirius was a sobbing mess, when the boys left, he didn't even bother to get up, he didn't see any reason to. He lied there on the floor sobbing until his father stormed in in rage.

"Didn't I tell you to come back to the dining room?" he shouted. After taking in the come, blood and vomit on the floor, he said:"You're disgusting."

Orion looked at his son with utter disgust true to his words.

"Now go to Mulciber's room, I'll deal with you later for not coming back to dinner."

With one last look at the mess that was his son, he turned around and left. Sirius still couldn't stop the sobs from coming, he couldn't, wouldn't move. Everything hurt. In moments like this Sirius just wanted to leave. He sometimes wished that it all would end.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't really know myself, how I came up with this. This is in fact a one shot, but would you like other chapters, where he for example gets away from his family and how he deals with this? Anyway, I hope you liked it, well not liked, but you know what I mean. And I just wanted to say that rape is one of the worst crimes that can be committed and I'm sure as hell not pro rape.  
> Have a nice day people:)


End file.
